


Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

by Maeleana



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeleana/pseuds/Maeleana
Summary: This is your basic 'new Mikos' story with a slight difference...the Mikos aren't quite Miko material...nor are they even all human...





	1. Introduction: Some Fairy Tales Are Real

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru  
By: Maeleana & Date Eryne

Disclaimer: Neither Eryne-chan nor I own Fushigi Yuugi or it's associated characters. We do own two of the OC's though.....the rest are owned by others.

Author & Co-Author's note:

Mae: I'm baaaaaack!!!!

Eryne-chan(chirpchirpchirpchirp): Why am I here?

Mae: Because....you my dear, sweet, bestest friend are the co-author.

Eryne-chan: I don't remember signing a contract......Seiji!!! Did I sign any contracts to Co-Author with Mae????

Date Seiji(((From Yoroiden Samurai Troopers a.k.a Ronin Warriors))coming out with a folder): ......unfortunately....you did.

Eryne-chan:.............well.............damn......

Mae(smiles hiding the empty bottle of Wild Turkey): Well....now that we're all here.......

Seiji(raising eye):.........What is the purpose of my being here?

Eryne-chan(taking his arm and starting to walk away): There is no purpose for you being here but there is purpose for you being elsewhere my love......(cat-o-nine-tails and fuzzy handcuffs behind her back, leading him out)

Mae:..............^^'..........I really need to keep her away from my muses........anyway on with the story......

 

\--------------------------------  
Introduction: Some Fairy Tales Are Real  
\---------------------------------

 

Footsteps pounded through the halls of an ancient palace, followed shortly by several others. A figure darted into a room as others stopped just outside the closed door, "How could we lose the Queen???" 

A second voice answered, "You're the one who taught her to hide herself Puck." 

Puck sighed, "I didn't think she'd catch on so quickly, after all she was raised a mortal, Coyote." 

Another set of footsteps approached, and a third voice spoke up, "She's not in any of the gardens or the courtyards, and the Seelie and Unseelie courts haven't seen her..." 

The frustration in Puck's voice could be heard as he sighed, "Thank you Gruagach, I..............wait a minute......has anyone checked the mortal realm?" The beings outside the door exchanged looks then disappeared in various manners.

Evelier waited a few moments then heaved a sigh of relief, sure it was fun to have all the magick of Avalon at your command, but if she had to sit on that stupid throne and listen to the different courts argue about petty things, like who got to use the swamp that week, any longer she would go insane and hurt someone. Evelier mentally cursed herself, again, for not asking Puck all the laws before she came to visit that first time....but that was another story altogether.* Eve, as her friends called her, decided to conjure a scrying orb to see what her friends were doing, she only really cared about three of them, since they were the ones closest to her. She decided to check on Artesa first. Tesa, was a demi-goddess and Amazon Warrior, and she looked it, she was trim, blonde, nimble, albeit a little flaky, and had the appearance of a vivacious sixteen year-old. 

Focusing the orb clearly Eve could see Tesa leading her newest 'lover' into a secluded glade.......yep time to check on someone else. The scene in the orb shifted to a thirteen year-old girl sitting in front of a computer, blue eyes glittering as she was destroying aliens. This was Tesa's younger sister Teran who was full mortal. Teran was also blonde but where Artesa was lithe Tera was more solid due to the fact that she still had some of her baby fat. Eve decided to change the scene before she got depressed, traditionally technology didn't mix with magick...at all, but what Eve wouldn't do for just a few hours on a computer to chat and read some fics. The orb focused once more, this time on a forest. 

There Eve saw the elegantly dressed, turquoise-eyed, and fair skinned Tailtu. Her scarlet tresses flowing free, she was sitting at the base of a huge tree. Tai was talking to the kodama, or tree spirits...............oh how thrilling..............Tai was fifteen and very connected to the earth. Eve sighed and banished the orb, there had to be something to do. 

She started to look around the room she was in, it appeared to be a library, but one she'd never been in before. Pausing to look herself over in the mirror that was propped against one shelf, Evelier removed her crown and shook out her sable locks. Her gown was an iridescent mingling of gossamer threads, and rainbow mist that swirled with her every movement. Evelier flexed her shoulders, it was still surreal that she now had large butterfly-like wings. The wings matched the gown, but, like the Fae themselves, tended to be invisible in the mortal world.

Sighing, Eve walked to one of the shelves and picked a random book. "......It would be in a language I can't read..." she said looking at the cover, then opening the book itself to see if there were any pictures that might tell the story. "Whoa....", Eve blinked as the words changed before her eyes to a language she could read, "This is the story of four girls who will make their dreams come true after they come to possess the seven stars each of: Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu. The Story itself is a spell. These girls will bring balance to the world and new hope to their stars....." Eve whistled quietly, "Man it would suck to be in that kind of position...." She barely finished that thought when the book began to shine brightly.

Evelier had closed her eyes, and cursed herself for invoking the wrath of Murphy*, so she failed to notice the four colors shoot out from the book and then back in, taking her with them.

 

\--------------------

 

Mae(holding up a sign that says 'Notes: ')

Beytra:........will you quit with the mute act!

Mae:....Fine......first Evelier's story is really weird, see on Avalon the law states that if you challenge the Ruler and win you become the new ruler until someone defeats you. Evelier didn't know that and got PO'd at the past ruler, Oberon, and 'beat him' after which she was informed 'Congratulations you're our new Queen' and since then she's been in training.

Beytra: And like you she's on drugs.

Mae:......Bey......she's my chara.....

Beytra: Point made.

Mae: Second the "wrath of Murphy" is a reference to Murphy's Law, which states "If anything can go wrong it will" A variation of it is, if you say 'what else can go wrong' everything will.

Phil: And that is Mae's lesson for today. Please come again to learn something new.


	2. Chapter 2: More than one Miko?

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru  
By: Maeleana & Shinren no Date Miko

 

Disclaimer: & Author's note: Well Miko-chan is still with Seiji-san........the crazed weasels, so I brought no one to help me with my disclaimer and Author's note...... ;_; (sniffles)

Chang WuFei(entering through a door that appeared out of nowhere): Baka onna, you know very good and well that Yuy and Winner wouldn't let you be alone........though why they didn't send Maxwell or Barton I have no clue....

Mae(glomping WuFei): You know you love me Niisan!

WuFei: -_- ......Just get on with it so I can leave.

Mae: Here's the Disclaimer "Eryne-chan and I do not, I repeat do not, own Fushigi Yuugi or its associated characters"....as it is we're borrowing each other's characters from and for other stories......it's sad really....

WuFei:.....Onna....you have problems.......

Mae(smiling and giving victory sign): Hai!!

WuFei: ....... -_- ......I will make Yuy and Winner suffer for this indignity.....

Mae: Anyway *this* is personal thought, //this\\\ will be telepathy, and ^ indicates a later Author's note. This story takes place about ten years after Eikoden, in the book world timeline. So that would make Chichiri almost 44, Tasuki around 37 and Boushin/Reizeitei 17-18. Jeez I can't imagine them that old.  
By the way the names are pronounced as follows: Evelier- 'Ev-a-lere' with the 'Ev' sounding like the 'eav' in Heaven, Eve pronounced as it is written; Tailtu- 'Tile-too', Tai- 'tie'; Artesa- 'Are-tess-a', Tesa- 'Tess-a'; and Teran- 'Tuh-ran', Tera- 'Tara'. And now Chapter 2.......

 

\-------------------------------  
Chapter 2: More than one Miko?  
\-------------------------------

 

Tailtu sat up slowly, rubbing her head, the last thing she remembered was talking with her kodama, then a bright glow.....*Was there a color to it or was it just a light? Oh well that's not important....it was probably Eve calling me to Avalon......* Tai looked around, *But then this doesn't quite look like Avalon....So where am I?* As she continued to look around Tai noticed she was in a large field of tall grass, which meant no kodama to ask. She was about to give up and start searching for the nearest town when she noticed a flutter in the grass a few yards away. Tai got up and cautiously headed over, then relaxed when she realized who it was: Eve. 

About half an hour later Tai was still sitting near Eve waiting for her to wake up. She had rolled Eve onto her back once the wings faded out, but she couldn't leave Eve to find help, who knew how far away the nearest town or city was, and if Eve woke up in an unfamiliar place she would likely start a rampage to find out. Tai was starting to worry that Eve wasn't waking when she heard the tell-tale sound of hoof beats. She looked up to see a procession.....it looked royal and of ancient origins....*Where in the five worlds^ are we?* Tai tried not to move as the procession drew near, but it didn't help that she was in her Renaissance dress, and Eve was in Fae garb...*Goodness no we don't stand out.* even her thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

One of the soldiers broke away from the procession and approached the two of them, "In the name of his highness state your name and where you have come from."  
Tai didn't like the looks of the swords and spears the soldiers all carried, "My name is Tailtu, I hail from Japan......may I ask where I am?"  
The soldier gave her an appraising look, "You are in Konan-koku, do you know the identity of your companion?"  
Tai nodded, "This is Evelier, she comes from...Avalon, she is...one of my friends." The soldier nodded, then walked over the main carriage and spoke to its occupant, or occupants.   
After possibly five or ten minutes the soldier returned, "His highness, Emperor Reizeitei, requests that you both come to the palace." his tone brooked no argument.  
"My friend may need medical attention....but..." Tai was hesitant to trust these strangers, but her options were limited. She sighed in resignation, "Someone is going to have to carry her...." The soldier nodded and moved to pick Eve up, carrying her to one of the less elaborate carriages. 

Once they were in, the procession started again, the only other occupant was an older woman, who almost resembled.....a frog?... "Daijoubu desu ka jou-san? What were you doing out in the middle of the fields? Ah gomen nasai! Watashi wa Mumin." Tai nodded politely but found she was tired, and started to drift off.

\---------------------

Evelier awoke with a jerk^, her heart racing, eyes wide, and her mouth open in a silent scream. After a few minutes she started to calm, and took in her surroundings. *......These aren't my chambers....unless Titania redecorated...but...the air feels different....* Before her thoughts could wander further she was interrupted by a knock at the doors.   
A beautifully mature woman entered, "Sumimasen. I am glad to see you are awake. Your friend, Tailtu-san, has gone to the dining hall. I came to see if you felt up to join us for supper?"  
Eve could feel the kindness flowing from this woman, "I think I do, thank you Ms. .....?"  
The woman smiled, an action that increased her beauty, "Watashi wa Yotaigo. I am the Dowager Empress of Konan-koku. You are in the Konan royal palace." Eve frowned lightly, as Yotaigo continued, "You have been asleep for a day, We were prepared to call a physician if you did not wake soon. Your friend informed us that you are a heavy sleeper."  
Eve hung her head a bit, *I'm gonna hurt Tai*, "Yotaigo-san, is there somewhere I can wash my hands and face?"  
The dowager empress nodded and motioned for Eve to follow her. After washing up, and other necessary actions, they went to the dining hall; along the way Eve noted how everything resembled Ancient China. *Where the halibut are we?* Upon entering the hall Eve's attention was drawn to the young man at the head of the table. He was strikingly handsome with sienna hair and hazel eyes, he had to be the emperor, it was obvious by the deferent attitudes of the others present.

Eve took the empty spot next to Tai, and gave her a meaningful look, which Tai returned while lightly tapping the fingers of her left hand on the table^ her ring glittering with the movement. Eve was about to respond when the young man spoke, "We are glad to see you are awake. Tailtu-san was starting to become most concerned about your health. We are Reizeitei, Emperor of Konan-koku. We have been introduced to your friend, Tailtu-san...." He trailed off, an unspoken question in the air.  
Eve resisted the urge to melt at his voice, thankful for at least that part of her training. Inclining her head respectfully she answered him, "I am Evelier..... of Avalon." She wasn't sure how well this Emperor would take her being Queen of the Fae. Glancing at Tai, who nodded, she continued, "I am the Lady, Queen of Avalon. I'm sure Tai has told you that she is the Lady of the Forests..." Reizeitei nodded, " I'm not sure how much more she told you....."  
The Emperor of Konan smiled lightly, "Tailtu-san has told us how she communicates with the kodama, and other forest spirits. It is something We would like to someday be able to see." his tone became wistful.

Eve smirked lightly, "It's not as interesting as she makes it seem." Avoiding Tai's swipe she took a steadying breath, and finished what was already half told, "Avalon is an island, and home to the Fae..." seeing the blank expressions on the faces of the others present Eve searched her mind for the Japanese name for the Fae, "the....Yousei, or Fairy folk...."   
Reizeitei raised an eye, "If it were not for the fact that We know such things as magic exist We might think you were deceiving us." There was a moment of silence, so thick it was tangible.  
Eve made a decision she knew she might later regret, "If your Highness would like I..We could give proof of this statement..." *Please let him say 'no', I don't know how well my powers will act.*  
A smile graced the young emperor’s face, "Perhaps at a later time, first We must address the issue at hand. How and why you came here."

Tailtu looked at Evelier, "You're the one who deals in magic every day..."  
Eve gave Tai a pregnant look, and replied, "And you are the one who talks with plants." She then returned her attention to Reizeitei, "I'm not sure how we got here."  
Yotaigo tilted her head thoughtfully, "What is the last thing you recall?"  
Evelier looked over at the Dowager Empress internally debating what she should say, "The last thing I remember was hiding in the library, then I took a random book from the shelves, and started to read it. The book started in a language I couldn't read, it then shifted before my eyes...then as I read the book began to glow. That's all I remember before you came to get me Yotaigo-san." She wasn't stretching the truth....much.  
Yotaigo gave Reizeitei a knowing, and surprised look, "What was the name of the book, do you recall?"

Eve thought for a moment then shook her head, "I couldn't read the title."  
Reizeitei regarded her intently, "Do you remember anything that was written in the book?"  
Again Evelier was grateful for the training that allowed her to hide her feelings, she then closed her eyes and visualized what she had read, "....'This is the story of four girls who will make their dreams come true after they come to possess the seven stars each of: Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu. The Story itself is a spell. These girls will bring balance to the world and new hope to their stars....' at least I believe that's what it said..." Eve opened her eyes to see shock on the faces of everyone save Tai. Feeling the need to continue Eve spoke again, "I was thinking how that would not be pleasant because of the pressure involved when the book glowed..... the next thing I remember is waking up in that room...." 

Reizeitei tilted his head, "May We ask as to why you were hiding in a library? We will understand if it is a personal matter..."   
Eve smiled sadly, "It's not a personal matter, I was hiding because I was not supposed to become Lady of Avalon. My gaining that title was purely accidental."  
The Emperor of Konan nodded knowingly, then looked first to his advisors, some of whom were so dumbfounded they had dropped the food they were eating, then to his mother, whose eyes expressed her unspoken concerns. Yotaigo looked down at her plates, "We are going to have to enlist the help of Chichiri-san and Tasuki-san. The two of you will have to go to Mt. Taikyoku. I'm certain Taiitsukun-sama will have answers...."   
Reizeitei nodded his accord and motioned for one of the servants to send the messenger, then returned his attention to his guests, "Until this has been explained you are most welcome guests, after all if what you read was correct Evelier-san, then the two of you are Mikos....the only question is for whom?"  
Yotaigo looked up, "Also where and who are the other two?"

Tailtu tilted her head confused, when suddenly Evelier started swearing under her breath, "What's wrong Eve?"  
Eve lowered her head to rest her hand against her forehead, "Tai you remember the scrying orbs?" she didn't wait for an answer before she continued, "I was checking on you, Artesa, and Teran right before I read the book...."  
Tai's eyes widened, "You don't think....." Tai herself cursed lightly as Eve nodded. "Now we just have to find them...ne...can you use a scry orb to find them?"  
Eve removed her hand, and looked at Tai, "I can try, but I don't know how well my magick will respond in this world..." Eve raised her hands to summon an orb, then began to concentrate on finding her other two friends. The orb remained clear. Eve was about to give up when the silence that had overtaken the hall was shattered.

"Damnit Chichiri! I know we're not as young as we used to be but that's no excuse for these landings!!!" Exclaimed the man with flaming hair who was sprawled in the center of the table.

\-----------------------------

Mae(still hugging WuFei, who is trying to pry her off): Well that's all for this chapter.

WuFei: Onna let go of me this instant!

Mae: Iie. Anyway the author's notes are as follows:   
1) The five worlds are: Heaven; Earth or Reality; Hell; Avalon; and RP.   
2) This line is a reference to the show Xena: Warrior Princess Episode "The Quill is Mightier" in which Gabrielle gets an enchanted scroll and everything she writes becomes real, and after writing away Ares and Aphrodite's powers they're asking why Joxer was there, Ares and Aphrodite take the scroll, and read aloud "Gabrielle awoke with a jerk." meaning Joxer.   
3) In tapping her left hand on the table Tai is reminding Eve that she, Tai, is unfortunately spoken for and cannot in good conscience drool over the Emperor. 

(WuFei suddenly collapses) Wu-chan!!!!!!

Youko Kurama(running in): Leana-chan daijoubu desu ka?

Mae(points at WuFei lying on the ground, lip quivering on the verge of tears): WuFei-niisan.....

Kurama(kneeling by him, checking his vitals): ......He's fine Leana-chan. He slowed his breathing and pulse....he's either trying to conserve his energy or he's trying to get away from you..... 

Mae(lip quivers as she glomp/hugs Kurama): No one loves me Kura-chan!!

Kurama(stroking her hair): Shh.....That's not true....(glares at the readers) is it?

(Phil quietly appears and unfurls a banner): "Please review so Mae knows you love her."


	3. Chapter 3: Seishi

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru  
By: Maeleana & Shinren no Date Miko

Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi would I be living in the middle of the desert? I don't think so, I would be back home in Hawaii.

Author's note: WuFei-niisan doesn't love me, and neither does Miko-chan. ;_;

Kurama(lightly hugging her): Daijoubu Leana-chan. I love you.

Mae: No you don't, If you did you wouldn't have married mmhphnsh...

Kurama(cutting her off by covering her mouth): Now Leana-chan you don't want to spoil that storyline for your readers, do you?  
(Mae nods and mumbles something unintelligible behind his hand. Kurama sighs) Well you'll have to forgive any blatant attempts at romantic encounters between characters, Leana-chan is feeling depressed and is attempting to live vicariously through the characters. 

Beytra: Isn't she always?

Kurama: ....Fine time for you to put in an appearance.

Beytra: Watch it Kitsune or I'll have her write you into a sex-change operation and marrying Kuwabara.

Kurama(paling slightly):.....Yes...well....(clears throat) On with the story.

 

\-------------------------  
Chapter 3: Seishi  
\-------------------------

Chichiri sighed *I really am getting too old for this.* "Gomene Tasuki-kun, no da. Konban wa Boushin-sama, Houki-sama." He bowed as he addressed the latter two.  
Reizeitei, or Boushin as Chichiri had called him, smiled, "You have impeccable timing Chichiri-san. We were just sending for you."  
Tasuki got off the table, rubbing his back, "I wouldn't have come but 'Chiri said there was some strange ki near you, and it was possibly dangerous." The advisors all turned to look at the two young ladies seated at the table. "...Anou.....Who the hell are you?"  
Chichiri took the liberty of bopping his friend on the head with his staff, then turned his attention to the young ladies, *These two are the source of the strange ki, I'll have to keep an eye on them.* "Gomen nasai about Tasuki-kun, no da. He tends to let his mouth run off without him, na no da."  
Tai and Eve exchanged looks, but before either could speak the young Emperor stood, "I believe we should all adjourn to the throne room, we'll all be more comfortable there."

\-------------------------------

After everyone was situated Reizeitei and Yotaigo explained everything: the young Emperor explaining to the two Seishi about the appearance of the young girls, and Yotaigo explaining to the girls about the seishi. After about an hour of talk the two groups returned their attention to each other.  
Tasuki didn't like this, Chichiri had told him there would be no more Mikos, so why were all four now here? "Did something happen to Miaka? or Mayo-san?"  
Tai and Eve exchanged a look and Eve shrugged before Tai spoke, "Who?"  
"The previous Suzaku no Mikos, Yuuki Miaka, who is now Sukunami Miaka, and Sakaki Mayo....both are from Tokyo no da." Chichiri explained. "Then there's also Hongo Yui, past Seiryuu and Genbu no Miko, I admit it's a bit confusing no da." He scratched the side of his head embarrassed.

"Tokyo? As in Tokyo, Japan?" Tai was not just curious, she was mega-curious. Looking at Eve, /Were the past Mikos from Tokyo, Japan?\  
Eve gave a mental shrug, /Why not? I'm from a hidden island inhabited by magical beings and you talk to tree spirits.\  
Chichiri looked in thought, "Hai. Anou....How did you do that no da?"  
Everyone in the throne room blinked. "Do what 'Chiri?" Tasuki asked scratching his head.  
Tai raised an eye and projected her thoughts toward Chichiri, /You mean this?\  
As Chichiri nodded Eve sighed in minor annoyance, "That would be my doing. I not only introduced Tai to magick but to telepathy, empathy, telekinesis and teleportation..."  
Tai rolled her eyes, "Among other things."  
Eve regarded her friend intently, "Are you complaining?"

Tasuki scratched his head, "What are 'tel-e-ki-ne-sis', 'em-pathy' and 'tel-a-pathy'?" casting an annoyed look at his friend he continued, "I know teleportation reeeaall well."  
Tai grinned, "Telepathy is the ability to speak to someone using your mind on a direct link."  
/Like this.\ Eve projected so that both of the Seishi, the Emperor and Dowager Empress could all hear her.  
"GAAAAAH!! Don't do that!!" Tasuki looked panicked.  
Reizeitei looked mildly amused by the younger seishi's antics, "What about the other two abilities?"  
Tai negligently waved her hand at Eve, /You explain it so much better than I do.\  
/ :P \, Eve mentally raspberried her friend, "Telekinesis is the ability to move objects using the mind...." she trailed off as she demonstrated by having Chichiri's staff rise up and slowly twirl, before it lay back down beside him.

"That seems an interesting ability to have, and I would think it most useful." Reizeitei was the first to recover. "And the last one, 'empathy'?"  
Eve gave a soft, but long-suffering, sigh, "Empathy is the ability to feel what others are feeling. Pure empaths are so attuned to others that when someone experiences a physical pain they feel it as well."  
Chichiri's smile lessened, "I can see how that would be a disadvantage no da."  
Eve gave a light smile, "So those are the main abilities between the two of us, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, teleportation, magick, and talking to plants." Eve had been ticking off each ability on her fingers.   
Just as she reached the last one Tai suddenly made a staff appear and bopped Eve on the head with it, "If you don't quit raggin' on me and my kodama....."   
Chichiri and the others sweatdropped, "Anou......."

/Look at that Tai you're scaring them.\ Eve smiled serenely, "Don't worry yourselves too much Tai and I are constantly picking on each other." She then turned to regard Yotaigo, "You said we should go to Mt. Taikyoku? When should we depart?"  
Yotaigo looked to Chichiri to answer, "We should probably set out as soon as possible no da."  
"Ne, Chichiri, why not just teleport us there?" Tasuki asked.  
"Because no da, since there is more than one Miko we don't know if Mt. Taikyoku will appear to all of us, so it would be best to approach it on foot na no da."  
Tasuki blinked and scratched his head, "Hm. I hadn't thought of that."  
The young emperor nodded, "Then it's settled, I'll have my advisors start the preparations immediately."

\-------------------------------

Tai glanced around at the travel party, they'd been on the road for about half a day and Tasuki-san was grumbling about ‘stupid horses’, Chichiri-san was trying to pacify him and Eve...... *Where is she now?*   
"Chichiri-san?"  
"Hai?" he slowed his horse when he noticed Tai had stopped.  
She was looking around, "Do you know where Eve is?"  
He looked around then shook his head, "I'm afraid not no da. Tasuki? Do you know where Eve-san is?"  
Tasuki looked up and stopped mid-rant, "Eh? What do you mean?" He looked around and started swearing.  
"She couldn't have gone far, not without knowing where she is. She's not that stupid." Tai started searching the area.  
Chichiri frowned beneath his mask, "This isn't a good thing no da." He couldn't even feel her ki anymore.

Tai dismounted from her horse and walked to the nearest tree, then placed her hand against its trunk.  
Chichiri and Tasuki watched her curiously.  
"What is she doing?" Tasuki asked his friend.  
Chichiri was about to answer that he didn’t know, when something seemed to appear at the base of the tree. He was prepared to give a warning when Tai kneeled and looked at it.  
"Hello little one," Tai spoke to the kodama, and smiled when it twisted its head, making a rattling sound. "I've lost one of my friends, maybe you've seen her?"  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri, "Oi....I don't know which one is scarier, this one or the other."  
Chichiri sighed; unfortunately he could understand Tasuki's sentiments. He continued to watch Tailtu as she spoke to the 'kodama' and it rattled in response.

Tai stood smiling at the kodama, "It says it saw someone matching Eve's description heading toward a nearby pond."  
"What the hell would she do that for?" Tasuki asked turning his horse to head in the right direction.  
"Who knows? Could be anything; from needing a drink, to watering her horse, to wanting a swim or even meditating." Tai mounted and followed him.  
Chichiri shook his head, "She should know it's not the safest thing to do, no da."  
"She probably knows it but it hasn't occurred to her." Tai shrugged.  
".....That makes no damned sense." Tasuki looked as confused as Chichiri felt.  
Tai sighed, "What I mean is Eve knows things can be dangerous, but it doesn't occur to her that she's in danger."  
Tasuki was frowning, "So you're saying she's an idiot?"  
"No and don't ever call her that again." Tai said in her friend's defense, "Eve...well she's never really been in true danger. She's always been defended either by other people or by her own skills."  
"So she knows that things can be dangerous but trusts that she won't be in danger. Am I right no da?" Chichiri said from the back of their little procession.  
Tai nodded as they rounded a bend and the pond came into view. She smiled to see Eve sitting on the bank looking down into the water.

"Oi!" Tasuki's voice rang out rather loudly in the silence.  
There was a splashing sound from the pond as Eve quickly stood and turned to see who was there, summoning something for defense.  
Chichiri frowned as some of the water from the pond seemed to form a shield in front of Eve-san.  
"What the hell...??" Tasuki summed up what the two Seishi were thinking.  
"Eve." The one word from Tai was a warning.  
The water slid back into the pond as Eve blinked, "Sorry, but you should know better than to sneak up on me."  
"Anou...what are you doing here by yourself Eve-san, no da?" Chichiri asked as the three dismounted.  
"And where's your horse?" Tai asked.  
Eve pointed to where her horse stood nibbling grass, "And to answer you Chichiri-san I felt dry."  
"You what?" Tasuki was beyond annoyed now.  
It was Tai who explained, "Eve is very connected to water, it's her second element."  
"What do you mean no da?" Chichiri asked as he unpacked some of the food. *Might as well eat while we're stopped*

Tai grabbed a blanket and spread it out for them before continuing, "Between Eve, Tesa and I we represent some of the elements of nature. My primary element is earth, and my secondary is fire."  
"Tesa's primary element is fire, her secondary is air." Eve continued sitting on the blanket.  
"So what does that mean?" Was the gruff question from Tasuki as he plopped down.  
Chichiri passed out some of the food after seating himself, "I've been meaning to ask if your friends have any special abilities, no da."  
Eve paused after a bite, "Tesa is a warrior, she fights very passionately, which is where the fire element comes in. Tesa also has some skill with magick; her individual talent is a sort of clairvoyance."  
"What's that?" Tasuki asked around his food.  
"Clairvoyance is the ability to see things. In Tesa's case she can see peoples' pasts. Most clairvoyants are by touch only, meaning if they shake your hand they can see things about you." /I blame your ignorance.\ Eve thought to Tai after answering Tasuki.  
Tai raised her eye, /Why? What did I do?\

Chichiri frowned as much as his mask allowed. The girls were using telepathy again. He couldn't hear what they thought to each other but he could feel a sort of humming vibration whenever they used it.  
/I hate having to explain everything.\ Eve looked at the pond as a bee flitted to touch the surface.  
Tai shrugged, /But you do it so much better than I do.\  
"Oi..you two are being very quiet." It was hard to tell if Tasuki was annoyed or curious.  
Eve didn't even look at him, "I like silence."  
"Liar." Tai smiled, "You need some sort of noise or you go bonkers."  
"You two were using telepathy, weren't you no da?"   
The other three turned to look at the monk. The girls exchanged a look then nodded.  
"I can feel when you do, no da. It's sort of like a soft humming in the background no da." Chichiri gave an apologetic shrug.  
Eve gave a small nod, "If it makes you uncomfortable we'll refrain from it in your presence?"  
This time Chichiri shook his head, "It's okay no da. It's just different for me no da. Anou..can telepathy be taught?"  
Tai shrugged, as Eve looked pensive, "That's an Eve question, she taught me and Tesa."  
"Eve-san?" To Chichiri she looked far too deep in thought.  
Eve looked at Chichiri as if measuring something about him, "If there's already a natural talent, either latent or tapped, it's possible."  
Chichiri's grin seemed to widen, if that was possible, "Would you be willing to teach someone with the ability?"

"No." Eve shook her head her face somber.  
Tasuki blinked confused, "Why the hell not?"  
"Because it's one of the double-edged abilities. It may come in useful at some point but it comes with a heavy price tag." Something flickered over Eve's face before she got up and walked down the bank to sit alone.  
"What the hell was that about?" Tasuki was dumbfounded.  
Tai refrained from summoning her staff and hitting him over the head with it, "Eve is the only true telepath in our group. Tesa and I can only hear her and each other when she's around and acting as a focus. Eve can hear everyone else though."  
"Meaning what?" That did nothing to clarify things for Tasuki, it wasn't that he was dumb, it's just that he was a bandit he knew nothing about magic other than his Tessen.  
Giving in Tai summoned her staff and bopped the other red-head, "It means that unless she concentrates Eve can hear what everyone around her is thinking. And sometimes what people who aren't around her are thinking, but that's only if they're thinking about her specifically."  
"Which means if someone's thinking something hateful about her she can hear it no da. Now I see why she said no." Chichiri looked over to where Eve sat alone. *I wonder...* /Eve-san?\ He offered a smile as she looked up /Daijoubu?\

"Daaa....!" Chichiri reeled physically as he felt like someone had shut a door on him.  
"You okay Chichiri?" Tasuki was startled as his friend almost fell over.  
Tai frowned, "I think we should not say anything to her for a while that goes for thinking about her. Eve can be real vicious when angry."  
The three of them finished their meal in silence.

 

 

\--------------------

 

Author's Note: That should keep everyone satisfied for awhile.

Beytra: You wish.

Kurama: She's right the avid fans will want an immediate continuation.

Mae: ...Since when do you agree with Bey?

Kurama: Since her threat before this chapter.

Mae: ....You traitor. That's it I'm trading you for Hiei.

Kurama(smiling): No you won't. Because you can't stand how quiet he is.

Mae: Damnit! Anyway I hope those of you reading this story like this chapter.


End file.
